


First date

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben asks Mike out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegrayfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegrayfishes/gifts).



> this is for my muse, for my muffin and for my beta saskia (littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Say Hi: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> don't like it :O Don't read it !
> 
> Lets hope sorted will never find this :)

„Mike?“ Ben asked tentatively and smiled when his friend looked up from the computer he was sitting in front of.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like go and get lunch with me?”

Mike smiled at him widely, shoved his chair back and stood up.

“I would love to.”

A few moments later they stepped out of the sorted HQ. “Where are we going?” Mike asked while he fiddled with his bag. “How about that new café two streets down?” “Sure.” Mike agreed. They were walking in comfortable silence, their hands touching briefly from time to time while they both soaked up the closeness of each other.

When they came to the café, Ben opened the door and let Mike enter first before following him into the beautiful small café.

“It looks good so far.” Mike commented and got a soft shove and a big grin from Ben in return. After a few seconds, in which he looked around, Mike plopped himself down on one of the chairs on a free table and watched Ben as he sat down too.

“So.. why did you invite me to tag along?” Startled by this question Ben bit his lower lip and nearly hid himself behind the menu. A soft flush covered both his cheeks and his eyes wandered around the cafè before focusing on Mike.

“uhhh..” he rubbed his neck and took a deep breath. “iwannadateyou.” Ben rushed out. Mike  stared at him until it made click in his head. “You want to date me?”

“Yes?” Ben said slowly and watched as Mike nodded to himself.   
“Is this our first date then?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Then let's have our first date.” Happiness floated through Ben's whole body, making him grin like a maniac.

“Yeah.” And in the next few minutes, Ben and Mike ordered drinks and sandwiches while they were talking about all the things that happened in the HQ this day.

“... and then I added some banana and when Barry took a bite he threw the tart at me. Poor Lemon curt tart.” Ben laughed and took a bite out of the sandwich after it was brought to the table with their teas, moaning softly as the taste exploded on his tongue.

“This is delicious!“ Ben exclaimed and almost shoved the sandwich into Mike's face who also took a bite and nodded in agreement.

“It really is delicious!”

“I have to ask for the recipe.” Ben said after a few moments of silence in which each of them started eating their food in earnest.

“You do that.” Mike said and continued to enjoy his sandwich.

“Mate, you have to taste this sauce, it's amazing!” Mike said while dipping one of his fingers into the dressing to have another taste. Without thinking about it Ben grabbed Mike's hand before taking the sauce covered finger into his mouth. Slowly moving back, dragging his lips over the flesh between them, Ben licked away the dressing. Flabbergasted Mike just sat there, starring at Ben slack-jawed, his fingers still hovering in the air and the only thing he could feel next to the slight wetness of his finger was the blood rushing to his cock, making him feel lightheaded. 

“It's really good.“ Ben said and then lifted his hand to close Mike's mouth.

“You alright?” just then, Mike's hand dropped onto the table and he cleared his throat.

“y..yes. Sorry.” Mike stuttered and a deep blush crept up his cheeks while he fought against the urge to lean over the table to kiss Ben until his lips were swollen red and covered in spit.

“What did I do?” Ben asked with wide eyes, unsure what just happened and what got Mike to turn into a stuttering tomato.

“It was rather sensual. You … licking my finger like this.” Mike got redder and gazed down at his tea which stood there, slowly cooling down.

“Oh! I’m sorry. “ Now it was Ben's turn to blush while he tried to look anywhere but his friend. “Really sorry.” He added.

“It's alright, it just makes it uncomfortable to sit right now.” Mike said and looked pointedly at his tented crotch.

And again, blush raised on both of their faces.

“We could go home now?” Ben suggested and started to fiddle with the napkin under his plate. “I still have the cupcakes from yesterday and I could whip up some butter cream.” Ben started to ramble but Mike sat there smiling and nodding. “Sure. Let's just drink our teas and we are on our way, okay?”

“Okay.” Ben answered with a shy smile. Never faster did they drain their cups and in the next moment they were standing outside, enjoying the cold air against their skin.

Softly, Ben reached out for Mike's hand before holding it gently in his. Mike peered down at their hands with a big smile on his lips and pulled Ben further to his side, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “That was a fine first date.” He said.

“It's not done yet.” Ben squeezed their entwined hands and started to walk down the sidewalk into the direction of his house.

With a blissful smile, Mike stumbled after him before catching up.


End file.
